1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle servo circuit, and more particularly to a spindle servo circuit for use in a disk player for driving a CLV type data storage disk.
2. Description of Background Information
As a method of recording information to a disk-shaped recording medium, a CAV (constant angular velocity) method and a CLV (constant linear velocity) method are known. The disk formatted according to the CLV recording method (hereinafter, simply referred to as CLV disk) has an advantage such that it is possible to record information of an amount which is about twice as large as that in the case of the disk formatted according to the CAV recording method. Therefore, the CLV recording method is used in a digital audio disk called CD (compact disk) and CD-ROM whose basic recording format is the same as of the CD, and is used extensively as a recording medium of digital data.
In recent years, to promptly read out desired data from the CD-ROM, the development of the high-speed access of the CD-ROM is in progress. However, even if the accessing speed is made higher, it takes a relatively long time to read the data in handling data of a large amount such as data of image information or the like. Therefore, a limitation is imposed in reducing the total time which is required to read out the data.